529: The Donna Adventures of Sesame's Dance Along
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: At PTV, they get to do the Sesame Street Dance Along, where they encourage people to get up and exercise. Now Baze is making Rocket participate in the dances, to show enthusiasm.
1. Squirrels in My Pants

At Studio PV, they were getting ready for the live broadcast for the Sesame Dance Along on RBTV, "We're on the air in 5, 4, 3, 2 -" Squeak shouted as the cameras started rolling,

"Dudes and Dudettes," said the announcer, "It's the Sesame Street Dance-Along. Tuning you the coolest dance moves of Sesame Street with the Sesame Street Demonstration Dancers, Donna, Groot, Big Bird, and Friends"

"Thank for tuning live from Ponyville, Equestria" Big Bird shouted, "We're going to show you some great moves like The Birdcall Boogie and The Batty Bat."

Rocket thought that Donna was being ridiculous again, "Come on Rocket" Chirrut said, "You must participate in the dancing."

"No way" Rocket growled, "Her dancing gets REALLY out of hand."

He turned his head to see something missing, "Where's Tweedle Buff?" Rocket asked.

Then Baze came in with a bag of acorns, "What's with the acorns?"

"You'll see," Baze answered as he placed the acorns in his suit.

"There are squirrels in my pants!" Rocket shouted as he came on stage.

"That's what we'll be doing first!" Donna shouted, "The 2 Guys n The Parque song."

The Sesame Street Gang, Baby Groot, and Donna started dancing with him. Baze got onto Rocket's phone and played the hip-hop squirrel song.

"Tell me whats makin' you jump like that!

S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Ain't got no chickens

Ain't got no rats...

S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my pants!

Style on top of style nigga

S to the I to the M to the P

Then maybe you can be moving like me...

Step right over and watch me put it down...

Squirrels

Squirrels!

Step right over and watch me put it...

S to the I to M to the P!

Who you got back and watering your plants?

S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants...

How can I qualify for government graaaants...

S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants...

Yeah...

Hypnotize me, put me in a trance...

S-I-M-P, Squirrels in my Pants...

Got an Aunt Florance living in Fraaance...

She can't see the-

Squirrels in my Pants!

Step right over and watch me put it down...

Squirrels! Squirrels!

Step right over and watch me put it...

S to the I to the M to the P!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the band performed as actual squirrels came out of Rocket's pants.

"He did put ACTUAL squirrels in his pants." Donna said.

"I Am Groot(That Baze)" replied Groot.


	2. New Way to Walk

"Okay everybody" shouted Big Bird, "The next dance is going to be great. It's the-, It's the-"

Rocket giggled and said, "He forgot the name of the dance."

"Rocket," Donna growled, "Don't be rude!"

"I Am Groot(He'll think of something)"

DJ-Pon-3 played a little music and 3 female pigs in 80s apparel came on stage. "It's the Pig Trot" Big Bird smiled, "With the Oinker Sisters!"

"I've heard of the Fox Trot, but this is way OFF" growled Rocket, "Can't wait to make bacon out of them"

 _I was feeling low, I was kinda blue_

 _But that's all gone since I got something new_

 _I got a new way to walk_

 _(Walk, walk)_

 _I got a new way to walk_

 _(Walk, walk)_

 _I got a new way to walk_

 _And my new walk suits me fine_

 _It's a little bit of strut and a lot of smooth_

 _And a little bit of bouncing fine_

 _My chin is up, my feet don't stall_

 _When I walk my walk, I walk real tall_

 _This little piggy went to the market_

 _This little piggy stayed home_

 _This little piggy got a whole new walk_

 _And look at these pig feet take me home_

 _This little piggy went to the market_

 _This little piggy stayed home_

 _This little piggy got a whole new walk_

 _And look at these pig feet take me home_

 _This little piggy went to the market_

 _This little piggy stayed home_

 _This little piggy got a whole new walk_

 _And look at these pig feet take me home_

After the dance, everyone gave themselves a hand. Rocket didn't know why they were clapping. But as he was about to get off stage, Big Bird announced that it was time for the next dance "The Very Simple Dance"

"What is the Crootaken Very Simple Dance" Rocket asked.

"You'll see" Donna smiled.

 _Are ya ready? Here we go..._

 _Come on and do a dance with me_

 _It's just a little step or two_

 _I'll teach you how_

 _We'll start right now_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _First clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_

 _Then stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Wait I forgot to tell you_

 _There's another little step or two_

 _Turn around (whee)_

 _And touch your toes (groan)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_

 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_

 _Turn around (whee)_

 _And touch your toes (groan)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Wait I forgot to tell you_

 _There's another little step or two_

 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_

 _And flap your arms (flap flap flap)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Now clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_

 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_

 _Turn around (whee)_

 _Touch your toes (groan)_

 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_

 _Flap your arms (flap flap flap)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Wait I forgot to tell you_

 _There's another step and then we're through_

 _Stretch up high (ahhhh!)_

 _And all fall down (ooooooh!)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_

 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_

 _Turn around (whee)_

 _Touch your toes (groan)_

 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_

 _Flap your arms (flap flap flap)_

 _Stretch up high (ahhhhhh!)_

 _And all fall down (ooooooooh!)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _Clap your hands, (clap clap clap)_

 _Stomp your feet (stomp stomp stomp)_

 _Turn around (whee)_

 _Touch your toes (groan)_

 _Pull your ears (ouch ouch ouch)_

 _Flap your arms (flap flap flap)_

 _Stretch up high (ahhhhhh!)_

 _And all fall down (ooooooooh!)_

 _It's a very simple dance to do_

 _It's a ... very ... simple ... dance ... to do._

"Dogpile on the raccoon!" shouted Baze as everyone in the dance troupe started piling on Rocket.


	3. The Batty Bat

Rocket got out of the dog pile and was about to leave, "You're not going anywhere" Count smiled, "Everyone grabs a bath towel."

"Are we taking a shower?" Rocket asked, "Because I hate bath time"

"Not really" Count answered, "We're going to do The Batty Bat. It's the traditional Number Vampire dance. We do it on Bat Day, where go to the stadium and get a free bat."

"I Am Groot(How do we do it)" Baby Groot asked.

"If the talking sapling wants to know" Count answered, "When I say, "1, 2, 3, twirl around the floor, you twirl in circles."

And they did, except for Rocket, "He thought that they were being nuts."

"Keep turning," Count said, "And when the bats say, "Batty Bat" you all flap your bath towels."

Everyone started to get the hang of dance.

 _In old Transylvania when I was a lad_

 _Our castle was poor but we never were sad_

 _We learned to be happy_

 _We'd dance round the hall_

 _And learning to count was the key to it all_

 _By counting each count I knew just where to start_

 _And one special step has stayed close to my heart_

 _One two three spread out the cape_

 _One two three, twirl round the floor_

 _One two three left foot you swing_

 _One two three, then start to sing_

 _One two three, loud as you please_

 _One two three, counting with ease_

 _One two three, doing the batty bat_

 _Batty batty bat batty bat batty bat batty bat_

 _One two three count_

 _Batty batty bat batty bat batty bat batty bat_

 _won't you dance with me doing the batty bat_

 _So now in my own castle, I can enjoy_

 _This wonderful dance that I learned as a boy_

 _I see just how wise was my whole family_

 _They taught me to count and so now look at me_

 _I'm counting and dancing and I swear that it's true_

 _If you do the same you will be happy too_

 _One two three spread out the cape_

 _One two three, twirl round the floor_

 _One two three left foot you swing_

 _One two three, then start to sing_

 _One two three, loud as you please_

 _One two three, counting with ease_

 _One two three, doing the batty bat_

 _Batty batty bat batty bat batty bat batty bat_

 _One two three count_

 _Batty batty bat batty bat batty bat batty bat_

 _won't you dance with me doing the batty bat_

After the dance, they were about to do a Freeze Dance game. Whoever wins the game gets to announce the next dance.

"What about the prize money?" Rocket asked.

"It's not always about the prize money Rock" smiled Donna, "It's about having a good time."

"We all know the rules," Big Bird said, "Whenever Dj-Pon 3 stops the music. We all stop. But if you move, you're out."

DJ-Pon 3 started to play, "That's the Way(I Like It)" from KC and the Sunshine Band

 _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

DJ Pon-3 stopped the music. Snuffy, Grover, Cookie, and Abby moves and they were out, "Hey, go to the Ice you oversized mammoth" shouted Rocket, "Let's not forget to SCrew up the Magical Cookie Convention"

 _When you take me by the hand_

 _Tell me I'm your loving man_

 _When you give me all your love_

 _And do it the very best you can_

DJ Pon-3 stopped the music. Telly, Zoe, Rosita and Murray moved, "You are a bunch of Loco Pollos, who dance their way to the School of Stupidity!" shouted Rocket.

 _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

DJ Pon-3 stopped the music. Bert, Ernie, and Prarie Dawn moved and were out, "Hey you Coo Koo Duckies. The Theater Department could use some new clowns!" shouted Rocket.

 _When I get to be in your arms_

 _When we're all all alone_

 _When you whisper sweet in my ear_

 _When you turn, turn me on_

DJ Pon-3 stopped the music. Zazu, Tweety Stella, Groot, and Donna moved.

"Hey, you bird brains" Rocket shouted, "Why don't you try dancing in the Sacul Scatterbrain Forest!"

 _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _Babe, oh babe (that's the way, uh-huh, that's the way, uh-huh)_

 _Babe, oh babe (that's the way, uh-huh, that's the way, uh-huh)_

DJ Pon-3 stopped the music. Big Bird, Count, Baby Bear, and Julia moved. Julia pouted but got over it, "Hey," shouted Rocket, "Why don't go pout in a bear or bat cave, and choke on some feather for once!"

Baze and Chirrut shook their heads, knowing Rocket was just trying to lower their confidence.

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

As Rocket was about to win it, his tail was itching. He started to scratch it "Looks like Elmo Win"

"I lost to red brick!" shouted Rocket.

"Rocket," Chirrut said, "Why don't you come with us so you wouldn't insult any more monsters."

"Whatever, Tweedle-Blind" groaned Rocket.


	4. Birdcall Boogie

"Now that our Rocket is out of the way," Elmo said, "Elmo would like to announce The Birdcall Boogie. Whenever you hear the quality quack, you waddle and when you hear the cluckity cluck, we flap our wings."

"Hit it, DJ!" Donna shouted ad DJ-Pon 3 started to play

Hey there. You're just in time. We're gonna do the Birdcall Boogie and you can do it, too.

 _Come on, everybody._

 _Do the Birdcall Boogie with me._

 _Yeah!_

 _Come on, everybody._

 _Do the Birdcall Boogie with me._

 _Whoo!_

 _First, we boogie like a duck._

 _I'll tell you how it's gonna be._

 _Now, my main duck_

 _will boogie with you._

 _He'll start quacking_

 _and you'll quack, too._

 _Yeah!_

 _Quack, quack, quack._

 _Quackity quack._

 _Quack quack quack_

 _quackity quack._

 _Sam the Eagle: Go!_

 _Quack quack quack_

 _quackity quack._

 _Quack quack quack_

 _quackity quack._

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Do the Birdcall Boogie with me!_

 _Come on, everybody._

 _Do the Birdcall Boogie with me._

 _Hey, come on, everybody._

 _Do the Birdcall Boogie with me._

 _Yeah!_

 _Gonna boogie like a chicken._

 _I'll tell you how it's gonna be._

 _Now my main Chicken_

 _will boogie with you._

 _She's start clucking_

 _and you'll cluck, too._

 _Yeah!_

 _Cluck cluck cluck_

 _Cluckity cluck._

 _Cluck cluck cluck_

 _Cluckity cluck._

 _Cluck cluck cluck_

 _cluckity cluck._

 _Cluck cluck cluck_

 _cluckity cluck._

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Do the Birdcall_

 _Boogie with me!_

 _I know an owl_

 _to boogie with you._

 _He'll start hooting_

 _and you hoot, too._

 _Hoot hoot hoot_

 _Hootity hoot._

 _Hoot hoot hoot_

 _Hootity hoot._

 _Go!_

 _Hoot hoot hoot_

 _hooty hoot._

 _Hoot hoot hoot_

 _Oh yeah._

 _Do the Birdcall Boogie..._

 _The Birdcall Boogie!_

 _The Birdcall Boogie with you know who._

 _Yeah!_

"Neaty-O" Donna smiled, "Now we're getting the spirit!"

"Elmo has an announcement," Elmo said, "Elmo would like to sing his duck song."

DJ Pon-3 played Elmo's Duck Song.

 _Elmo had four ducks (quack quack quack quack)_

 _four birds of a feather (quack quack quack quack)_

 _to waddle with (quack quack quack quack)_

 _and quack together. (quack quack quack quack)_

 _But then one day… one swam away_

 _Oh gosh oh gee… Elmo just had three._

 _Elmo had three ducks (quack quack quack)_

 _three birds of a feather (quack quack quack)_

 _to waddle with (quack quack quack)_

 _and quack together (quack quack quack)_

 _But then one day… one went achoo!_

 _And off he flew… so Elmo just had two._

 _Elmo had two ducks (quack quack)_

 _two birds of a feather (quack quack)_

 _to waddle with (quack quack)_

 _and quack together. (quack quack)_

 _But then one day… one had to run_

 _to get some sun… then Elmo just had one._

 _Elmo had one duck (quack)_

 _one bird of a feather (quack)_

 _to waddle with (quack)_

 _and quack together. (quack)_

 _But then one day… it spun and spun_

 _and got so dizzy… Elmo now had none._

 _Elmo had no ducks… not even a feather_

 _to waddle with… and quack together._

 _But then one day… Elmo heard a QUACK!_

 _Oh gosh oh gee… Elmo's ducks came back!_

Everyone applauded.

"A song about ducks?" Rocket asked, "Ducks are stupid!"

"Stupid huh!" shouted two familiar ducks.

Two of the camera people were Donald and Daffy. They were so offended, they forced him to dance in the alphabet disco with Grover.


	5. Alphabet Disco

DJ-Pon 3 started playing the Aphabet Disco.

 _A_

 _B_

 _C_

 _D_

 _E_

 _F_

 _G_

 _H_

 _I_

 _J_

 _K_

 _L_

 _M_

 _N_

 _O_

 _P_

 _Q_

 _R_

 _S_

 _T_

 _U_

 _V_

 _W_

 _X_

 _Y_

 _Z_

Now I know my ABC, next time won't you sing with me.

Rocket got a more annoyed. "You know" Daffy smiled, "We should get the Donn-ster to get in on the action."

Donna got on stage and danced to the Abba song, "Dancing Queen" with Daffy, Donald, Grover, and Rocket in the background.

 _Ooh_  
 _You can dance_  
 _You can jive_  
 _Having the time of your life_  
 _Ooh, see that girl_  
 _Watch that scene_  
 _Dig in the dancing queen_

 _Friday night and the lights are low_  
 _Looking out for a place to go_  
 _Where they play the right music_  
 _Getting in the swing_  
 _You come to look for a king_  
 _Anybody could be that guy_  
 _Night is young and the music's high_  
 _With a bit of rock music_  
 _Everything is fine_  
 _You're in the mood for a dance_  
 _And when you get the chance_

 _You are the dancing queen_  
 _Young and sweet_  
 _Only seventeen_  
 _Dancing queen_  
 _Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_  
 _You can dance_  
 _You can jive_  
 _Having the time of your life_  
 _Ooh, see that girl_  
 _Watch that scene_  
 _Dig in the dancing queen_

 _You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_  
 _Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_  
 _Looking out for another_  
 _Anyone will do_  
 _You're in the mood for a dance_  
 _And when you get the chance_

 _You are the dancing queen_  
 _Young and sweet_  
 _Only seventeen_  
 _Dancing queen_  
 _Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_  
 _You can dance_  
 _You can jive_  
 _Having the time of your life_  
 _Ooh, see that girl_  
 _Watch that scene_  
 _Dig in the dancing queen_  
 _Dig in the dancing queen_

After that, Grover passed out. Donna remembers that Grover always passes out from excessive dancing. "Donna" Donald siac, "Didn't your Mom, Rey, and Rose danced to Abba music at a wedding?"

"They did" Donna smiled, "I also danced to Waterloo and was the flower girl."

Bert got onstage and decided to do The Pigeon

 _Every time I feel alone_  
 _And slightly blue_  
 _That's when I begin to think_  
 _It's what I'd like to start to do_

 _And though it may not be the kind of thing_  
 _That's quite your cup of tea_  
 _I recommend you pay attention_  
 _To the little dance you're gonna see_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Dancing a little smidgeon of_  
 _The kind of ballet_  
 _Sweeps me away_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _People may smile but_  
 _I don't mind_  
 _They'll never understand_  
 _The kind of fun I find_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon everyday_  
 _People may smile, but_  
 _I don't mind!_  
 _They'll never understand_  
 _The kind of fun I find_

 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon_  
 _Doin' the (coo, coo) pigeon everyday_


	6. Down on 42nd Street

Donna knew that it was almost time for the BIG FINALE.

 _Generosity_

She changed from a golden dress, to a disco dress with the Elements of Harmony on them, "Whoa Kiddo" Rocket said, "That's some harmonized dress."

"Have to wear the right dress for the finale" Donna explained as she does Jazz Squares.

Are you doing Jazz Squares?" Rocket asked.

"Like Ryan from High School Musical said," Donna answered, "Everyone loves a good Jazz Square."

"After a while Kiddo" Rocket replied, "Your going to get calluses"

"What if she does get them" Telly worriedly asked, "Then she might bleed and will never be able to dance again, EVER!"

"Is Tell having another panic attack, again?" Donna asked.

"I'm afraid so" Chirrut replied, "But I'm not going to do a Himalayan Monkey Pinch. It might be hard on monsters."

"I've got me an idea" Donna smiled, "Telly, maybe you and I can be dance partners for the final song"

"You really mean it" Telly asked with glee as Donna nodded her head.

Onstage, Baby Tooth and the Fuzzy Funk were warming up the crowd with their hip hop routines.

Baze and Chirrut decided to help Donna and Telly out, "I'm not so sure" Telly replied, "Black cats are superstitious."

"I'll take it as a compliment" replied Baze.

"Okay" shouted Big Bird, "It's time for the finale in the song "42nd Street" based on the broadway song of the same name."

"I thought it was going to be the Birdland Jump" Oscar said as everyone else joined in.

 _In the heart of little old New York,_

 _You'll find a thoroughfare._

 _It's the part of little old New York_

 _That runs into Times Square._

 _A crazy quilt that "Wall Street Jack" built,_

 _If you've got a little time to spare,_

 _I want to take you there._

 _Come and meet those dancing feet,_

 _On the avenue I'm taking you to..._

 _Come and meet those dancing feet,_

 _On the avenue I'm taking you to,_

 _Forty-Second Street._

 _Hear the beat of dancing feet,_

 _It's the song I love the melody of,_

 _Forty-Second Street._

 _Little "nifties" from the Fifties,_

 _Innocent and sweet;_

 _Sexy ladies from the Eighties,_

 _Who are indiscreet._

 _They're side by side, they're glorified_

 _Where the underworld can meet the elite,_

Back in the Human World, she was exhausted. She quickly changed into her pajamas and headed off to bed.

Ben and Lea came back from the funeral services, they see Donna going around in her dancing shoes and were suggesting that she was dancing out all night.

The End.

Note: I was originally going to do The Birdland Jump, but I couldn't find the lyrics to the song.


End file.
